cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
David Carradine
David Carradine (1936 - 2009) Deaths in Film *''Heaven with a Gun (1969) '''Beck: ''Stabbed in the neck with scissors by Ed Bakey for revenge. *The Good Guys and the Bad Guys (1969)' [''Waco]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with George Kennedy. (Thanks to Harry) *''Boxcar Bertha (1972)'' [Big Bill Shelly]: Crucified when some railroad men nail him to the side of the train. (Nudity: Full frontal) *''Mean Streets (1973)'' [Drunk]: Shot repeatedly in the back by Robert Carradine while David is standing at a urinal; he dies shortly afterwards, after attacking Robert and staggering out into the street. *''Bound for Glory (1976)'' [Woody Guthrie]: Dies of Huntington's Chorea. (I haven't seen this movie myself, but I know the basic facts of Guthrie's life.) *''Grey Lady Down'' (1978) [Captain Gates]: Crushed to death when his mini-sub is crushed beneath the sunken submarine to save the rest of the crew trapped in the submarine. *''Lone Wolf McQuade (1983)'' [Rawley Wilkes]: Killed in an explosion after taking refuge in a munitions-filled warehouse during a shootout with Chuck Norris. (Thanks to Robert) *''The Misfit Brigade'' (1987) [Col. Von Weisshagen]: Shot to death along with Oliver Reed by Bruce Davison and the surviving 27th Panzers. The film ends with them making a mock firing squad then opening fire. *''Sonny Boy (1989)'' [Pearl]: Playing a female role, "she" is shot to death in a shootout with police. (Thanks to Robert) *''Bird on a Wire (1990)'' [Eugene Sorenson]: Electrocuted when he falls on an electric fence, after falling from a rope bridge during a struggle with Mel Gibson. (Thanks to Tim) *''Martial Law'' (1990) [Dalton Rhoades]: Killed with a "Dim-Mak" death-touch by Chad McQueen. (Thanks to Robert) *''Evil Toons'' (1992) [Gideon Fisk]: A deleted scene shows that David commits suicide by hanging himself in the attic. *''Night Rhythms'' (1992) [Vincent]: Shot to death when the gun goes off during a struggle with Martin Hewitt. (Thanks to Robert) *''Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror (1998)'' [Luke Enright]: Head split open by supernatural powers; his neck then spews flame at Fred Williamson. (Thanks to Jesse) *''Dangerous Curves (Stray Bullet II)'' (2000) [Lemmy]: Shot in the chest by Maxine Bahns; he then falls overboard into the water. (Thanks to JimDandy) *''Dead & Breakfast (2004)'' [Mr. Wise]: Dies of a heart attack; his body is later dug up and his bones used as weapons. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004) ''[Bill]: Heart explodes after Uma Thurman delivers a special martial-arts blow to his chest; we see him collapse as he walks away. *''Brothers in Arms (Video, 2005)'' [Driscoll]: Shot in the forehead by a dying Gabriel Casseus following a shootout, his body is later seen as townspeople gather around him. *''Epic Movie (2007)'' [Museum Curator]: Fatally injured by David Whatley; he dies shortly after performing an eleborate series of clues for Jayma Mays. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to ND) *''Richard III'' (2008) [Buckingham]: Beheaded in an execution public in Salisbury market-place on 2 November 1483. *''Death Race (2008)'' [Frankenstein]: Burned to death when his car catches fire during a race with Tyrese Gibson. (David did not physically appear in this movie; we only heard his voice coming from the car.) (Thanks to Adam and Tommy) *''Hell Ride (2008)'' [The Deuce]: Decapitated with a wire noose by Larry Bishop; his severed head is shown afterwards when Dennis Hopper presents it to Vinnie Jones. *''Road Of No Return'' (2009) [Mr. Hover]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself under the chin with his gun in his office. *''Crank: High Voltage (2009)'' [Poon Dong]: Heart surgically removed by Dwight Yoakam in order to transplant the heart back into Jason Statham. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Detention (2010)'' [Principal Hoskins]: Killed (off-screen) by the possessed Michael Mitchell, while David is trying to reason with Gregory Mikurak's ghost; his body is not shown afterwards. (This film was released a year after his real life death.) Deaths in Television *''Cimarron Strip: The Hunted (1967)'' [Gene Gauge]: Wanted by the law, as he is being arrested by Stuart Whitman he pulls a gun from his saddle and Stuart shoots him down. (Thanks to Brian) *''Johnny Belinda'' (1967 TV) [Locky]: Presumably shot to death by Mia Farrow when he tries to take her baby. (I have not seen this version, but I have seen Stephen McNally's death scene in the 1948 version.) *''The Name of the Game: Tarot'' (1970) [Jason Blake]: Killed in a car crash while trying to escape, after Gene Barry exposes him as the killer. (Thanks to Tom) *''Mr. Horn'' (1979 TV) [Tom Horn]: Executed by hanging. *''Darkroom: The Partnership (1981)'' [Hitchhiker]: Crushed to death by the tentacles of the creature in the underground grotto, after Pat Buttram lures David into its lair with the promise of treasure. His body is shown again afterwards as Pat searches and robs David's body before allowing the creature to pull the body into the water. *''The Bad Seed'' (1985 TV) [Leroy Jessup]: Presumably burned to death after Carrie Wells sets fire to the mattress in his room. (I haven't seen this version, but I have seen Henry Jones' death in the 1956 version.) *''Amazing Stories: Thanksgiving (1986)'' [Calvin]: Killed and eaten (off-screen) by the unseen underground dwellers, after he descends into the hole and they mistake him for an offering of food. We learn of his death afterwards when the Hole People send up a note to Kyra Sedgwick thanking her for the, "Thanksgiving turkey." (Thanks to Stephen) *''North and South, Book II'' (1986; mini-series) [Justin LaMotte]: Thrown out of a window by Patrick Swayze. (Thanks to Grey Ghost) *''The Ray Bradbury Theater: And the Moon be Still as Bright (1990)'' [Spender]: Shot by a senior officer of the space mission after David mutinies and kills another crew member in a failed effort to protect the Martian ruins and artifacts. *''Last Stand at Saber River (1997 TV)'' [Duane Kidston]: Shot twice in the chest by David Dukes, an event which Keith Carradine will blame on Tom Selleck. *''Charmed: All Hell Breaks Lose (2001)'' [Tempus]: Destroyed (off-screen) when The Source (Michael Bailey Smith) agreed to use him to reset time even when David is already weakened. (Thanks to David31) *''Queen of Swords: End of Days'' (2001) [The Serpent]: Stabbed to death by Peter Wingfield. (Thanks to Robert) *''Alias: Hourglass (2004)'' [Conrad]: Shot in the back by David Anders in desert; he dies shortly after giving some information to Jennifer Garner. (Thanks to Alex) *''Dinocroc vs. Supergator'' (2010 TV) [Jason Drake]: Dies of a heart attack during a shoot-out between Aurelia Scheppers and the FBI. (Which was released a year after his real life death) (Thanks to Stephen) Deaths in Video Game *''Saints Row'' (2006) [William Sharp]: Killed in explosion along with his men when his car blows up during a chase by the Protagonist shortly after murdering Tia Carrere. Noteworthy Connections *Son of John Carradine. *Stepson of Sonia Sorel. *Half-brother of Keith Carradine and Robert Carradine. *Ex-husband of Gail Jensen. *Ex-husband of Marina Anderson (a.k.a. Coco d'Este). *Father of Calista Carradine and Kansas Carradine. *Uncle of Ever Carradine Gallery Sorenson's death.png|David Carradine's death in Bird on a Wire Bill's death.png|David Carradine in Kill Bill: Vol 2 Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Category:Death scenes by disintegration Carradine, David Carradine, David Carradine, David Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Asphyxiation victims Category:Died during production Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:People who died in a Death Race film Category:Buddhist Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Martial artists Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletes Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Mixed martial artists Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Brunettes Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:Child Actors Category:Blondes Category:Nudity Category:Slasher Stars Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Deaths in the Charmed universe Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Charmed cast members Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Death scenes by bodily trauma Category:Death scenes by touch of death Category:Actors who died in Brian Taylor Movies Category:WB Stars Category:Orion Stars Category:Lionsgate Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Deaths in the Orion universe Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:Columbia Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in Argentina Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in Japan Category:Expatriate actors in the United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in France Category:Expatriate actors in China Category:Expatriate actors in Brazil Category:Expatriate actors in Italy Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Alias Cast Members Category:People of Irish descent Category:Actors who died in Steve Carver Movies Category:Actors who died in John Badham Movies Category:Sport Stars Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:NBC Stars Category:Fox Stars Category:Legends Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:Death scenes by whacking Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by bodily projectile Category:Death scenes by bodily crucifixion Category:Death scenes by bodily electrocution Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Medium cast members Category:Death scenes by bodily disintegration Category:Death scenes by bodily crushing Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Miramax Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Profiler Cast Members Category:Deaths in Charmed Category:Actors who died in Mark Neveldine Movies Category:Saints Row Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Actors who died in Ray Bradbury Movies Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies Category:Death Race Cast Members